Firecracker
by Gaurdian Angel
Summary: Serena and Darien go to the same highschool and constantly bicker what will happen when the students get fed up?ON HOLD
1. The Beginning

Firecracker Part 1 By Guardian Angel E-mail www.cherorkait@msn.com  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
This my third story. Anywhy i hope you like it. In this story Serena is smarter than amy and goes to a school called Santana high a private school for girls and boys. anyway Serena's apptitude test { the test that says what you gonna be when you grow up and your IQ.} Serena's IQ was 300 the highest in santana history.Oh and Serena befriends four of the outcasts even though she the most popular girl in school the moment she stepped on school grounds. Serena has the second hottest boy in school as her boyfriend but she can't help but be attracted to Darien the hottest guy in school!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and also I only use Serena and Darien the rest are mine. On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
It was another tiring day at Santana High, and as usual she was quickly surrounded by half of the "popular group", the other half which consisted of Darien and his gang, just looked at Serena as if she was too poor to be considered "royalty", along with his group of upperclassman. Even though he was the youngest in that group he was the most popular,escpecially, at dealing with girls. The only reason why Serena had become so popular was because she, was the most gorgeous girl in school. So people thought that eventually Darien would ask her out. But oh were they wrong, very wrong indeed. Because he had proved to everyone that he hated the fact that all of a sudden, some poor little girl, a year under him, outdid him in everything, even popularity.  
  
They hated each other, ever since he had embarrassed her in front of the whole school at a football game, at the beginning of the year. But the one person Serena hated the most was Lily Mitchelson, annoying Junior at Santana. Since the day she had set foot on the grounds Lily had been breathing down her back to stay away from Darien. Everyone knew that Lily was jeolus of Serena because of her instant upgrade to the most popular girl in school, which had once been Lily's standing at Santana.  
  
Because many people liked Serena for her looks, charm, kindness, and intelligence, Darien found his gang suddenly begin to wither away as people soon pledged their alliegance to Serena, and Serena only. Even his Best Friend, Andrew had gone against his wishes and asked Serena out. So now the most popular girl and that second most popular boy were a couple, which everyone found wierd, but they proved to somewhat be in love, and that made Darien want to be sick to his stomach.  
  
The rivalry went on for most of the school year when finally the entire school got fed up with the bickering constantly going on everywhere. So in an attempt to calm the two down to each others level people started to plot against both of their downfalls, while others plotted their downfalls. So this is where the story begins. 


	2. A Plot is Revealed

It started out as any normal day for Serena, she got up showered dressed for school, and left the house. Only this day would be the worst of the ones so far in the school year.  
  
"Hey Raye, what's shaken?"  
  
"Nothin lil miss popular" Raye Replied "Raye you know that I hate that name!" whined Serena.  
  
"I know but I just love to annoy you to no end and you know that so why do you say anything? Serena?" "Serena?" "Hello earth to Serena!!" Raye waved a hand in front of her face as Serena stared off into space. That's when she finally noticed what Serena was looking at, or who, Darien Shields, the notorious playboy of Santana High School. Startled out of her revere, Serena mumbled a quick sorry and left to go to class.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Haruna" chirped Serena to her homeroom teacher.  
  
"Good morning to you too Serena, oh by the way good job on the test Serena."  
  
Serena blushed and quietly mumbled a thank you. After seeing who had entered the room after Miss. Haruna said that Serena quickly regained her composure and swiftly walked to her seat in the very back and sat down. Darien noticed who sat down in the seat next to his and put a scowl on his face and sat down opposite to Serena James.  
  
"Good morning Darien" Serena said as she turned in her seat to flash her dazzling smile at him. Upon hearing his name he turned and his scowl deepened if that was at all possible. Slightly laughing at the way his face looked she couldn't help but comment. "You know if try smiling every once in a while you might actually get a girlfriend Darien" she said with a wink. He turned to her "Well I cant get one because all the girls in school are your friends and I've already made it clear that I want nothing to do with you, so leave me alone!" he hissed at her. Slightly startled at his meanness and his cold-hearted demeanor she decided to leave it at that, not uttering another word the entire class.  
  
Lunch:::::::  
  
"He actually said that to you!" "Raye I already told it was fine he obviously doesn't want to be my friend and that's fine." "I know but you think that he could actually make and effort to at least be nice to you especially after, you-know-what happened." "Raye please I don't want to talk about my family, its still to painful."  
  
"Hey beautiful" "Andrew! Oh my gosh I'm so happy to see you!" replied Serena as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hearing whistles and quotes being thrown their way the young couple decides to finish this later, and quietly sit on the grass together.  
  
On the bleachers by the football field::::::  
  
"Hey Darien what's all the commotion over there" Greg said pointing to the grassy lunch area "Hey isn't that your girlfriend over there Darien" Chad said jokingly, only to be glared at by Darien. "You know full well Chad that I have no interest in Serena James at all, not as a friend and certainly not as a girlfriend." He said openly glaring at the happy couple kissing in front of him. How could Andrew do this to me I mean he was my best friend and suddenly he's dating the one person in this school I cant stand, well fine two can play that game  
  
Some where else in the Lunch area::::::::::  
  
"Look at her kissing Andrew in public like that, that little wench is gonna pay, for taking my spot on the social ladder" Lily said with a snide smile on her face. "Yeah Lily no one is prettier than you, especially not Serena James" one of her friends said, while the rest of the group quickly nodded their approval. "Yes well I have a plan to completely ruin little miss perfect, and after I'm done with her, she wont be coming back." Lily said with a cackle. 


	3. Authors Note

I'm so sorry that I have not updated but I am having writers block at the moment and I can't seem to finish the third chapter but I'll try, thanks for reading so far.

Guardian Angel


End file.
